


Hello, Boss Hunter

by casecous



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss Hunter, Doll Kazuhira, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casecous/pseuds/casecous
Summary: PW era BBKaz as Bloodborne characters
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Kudos: 13





	Hello, Boss Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2015 and never posted it. Simply posting now so I don't lose it.

When he sleeps, he dreams. A peaceful place, hilly and shaded, but still brighter than the waking world. A living doll, now inches taller than him, dressed in military green with a yellow scarf takes one hand in both of his and instructs him to shut his eye. When he does so, the doll’s smooth hands turn his so his palm faces upward. There is a light ringing and his palm tingles. 

“I am a doll, here to be your second in command and look after you. Continue to hunt the beasts, pursue the blood echoes and I’ll channel them into your strength.” His bright blue eyes examine the dark haired hunter with interest and he nods. “Glad to be with you, Boss.”

\--

“Hey…” the Boss Hunter says to the doll as he stands up from his kneeling position at the gravestone as if something had just occurred to him. “What’s your name? I don’t know what to call you.”

“My name?” The blonde man looks at him curiously. “I haven’t thought about my name in... well, I can’t remember. I was once named Kazuhira. It’s Japanese for ‘peace.’” 

“Kazuhira,” the Hunter lets roll off his tongue. “Kaz,” he tries.

The doll smiles. “Yeah...” he says softly.

The Hunter bows, “You can call me Snake.”

“Snake,” he murmurs, bowing in return, a hint of a smile on his face.

\--

He does not know if you can sleep in a dream. Still, sometimes he sits beneath the shade of a tree and rests his eye. Kaz’s prayer to an unknown presence murmurs in the air with the rustling of leaves.

_“Let the Boss be safe, let him find comfort. Let this dream, his captor, foretell a pleasant awakening…be, one day, a fond, distant memory…”_

It calms the beast inside him. He breathes.

\--

Once, Snake returns to the dream with a pair of brown-lensed aviators. The metal rims catch the sunlight as he unwraps them gently from a handkerchief and places them in Kaz’s hands. 

Kaz’s pale skin glows with surprise. “What...what is this? I feel.....Is this joy? Thank you, boss.”

The next time Snake returns, the glasses sit on Kaz’s face as if they had always been there. “Drink,” Kaz says as he hands him a gourd shaped bottle full of greenish-brown liquid. “It’s mate. To help you recover.”

“It’s delicious!”

\--

Snake knows that his nakedness flusters Kaz, so he makes sure to change in front of him more often. The first time he hears Kaz laugh is when he puts on a uniform identical to his, yellow scarf and all, and brushes the dirt off his shoulder in front of him.

“Hmm, it isn’t very fitting for a hunter,” he teases. 

Snake responds with an obscene gesture and Kaz just smirks and claps his hands.

\--  


The blood on his face drips down his neck and onto his clothes, but when he tries to wipe it away it isn’t there. The moon hangs blood red and low in the sky. He watches it in silence and exhaustion until a hand on his shoulder rouses him. When he turns his eye away from the moon to look at the blonde, the hand moves to his face and his thumb brushes against his cheek. His sunglasses are still on.

“Boss, your presence somehow soothes…”

_(Would you ever think to love me? Of course...I do love you. Isn't that how you've made me? No.)_

It takes less than an instant for Snake to lean forward and press his lips to his. Kaz makes a soft, strangled sigh beneath them.


End file.
